iPod shuffle!
by Starksarrowgirl
Summary: Summary inside.
1. Chapter 1

**So I was reading random stories and I find this one called "Alice and Jasper Shuffle Drabble" by ME LOVEY JAZZY. She goes on the explain how to do it and I was like, "Hey! I can do that!" So I did and dun dun-da dun! A story was born! This first chapter is dedicated to Zoey.**

**"Boy Like Me" by Jessica Harp**

Ug. First Heath, then Erik, and _then _Loren! This is just too much for any one girl to handle. I should just stay away from guys. The new guy, Stark, came into the stables as I brushed Persephone. He said, "Hey. You like horses?"

"Yeah. She helps me think and calm down."

"Same with Duchess. She just has that effect."

"Really? Nobody else has that kinda thing with animal other than me."

He smirked. "Well, I guess you found a boy like you."

**"It Happens" by Sugarland**

Could this day get any worse? I woke up late, Aphrodite bit my head off about not answering when she called, I got in a car accident with Erik and Venus, and it wasn't even lunch time yet. When I met up with Stark and Stevie Rae for lunch, I said, "This day sucks. _Nothing _is going right!"

Around a piece of salad, Stevie Rae said, "Hey, don't worry about it. Life don't go exactly like you plan it."

"It just happens," chimed in Stark.

**"King of Anything" by Sarah Bareilles**

"You never let me do anything, Erik!" I said standing up from the table.

"That's because your decisions are dangerous and wrong. You thought Blake was okay and he turned out to be a complete douche." He sipped his coffee.

Stark stepped in. "I think Zoey should do whatever she wants. It's her money."

"You stay out of this arrow boy."

"Shut up, Erik. I'm going to Disneyland right now and when I come back, I don't want to see you or anything of yours when I get back." I grabbed Stark's hand and towed him to the door.

"You're not going anywhere!" Erik protested.

"Jeez. Who died and made you king of anything?" said Stark as we went out the door.

**"One of the Boys" by Katy Perry**

Stevie Rae, the Twins, and Aphrodite had been working on me for almost an hour and a half. When they were done, I barely recognized myself. I actually looked like a girl. Time to find Stark and make him see me as more than a tomboy.

He was with Drew, Cole, and Erik. As soon as he saw me, his eyes just about popped out of his head. Erik grabbed my butt as I went by and I punched his face. Stark put his arm over my shoulders as Erik fell to the ground. He laughed and said, "No matter how you look, z, you'll always be one of the boys."

**"Things I'll Never Say" by Avril Lavigne**

"You know it wouldn't kill you if you cussed," said Aphrodite, again.

I rolled my eyes. "I'm still not going to."

"Come on! Just one little 'fuck'."

"No."

"Ass?"

"No."

"Shit?"

"No!" I meant to storm off, but I stubbed my toe really hard on the bed. "Ow! God dammit!" I looked to see if it was broken and muttered, "Fuck."

"Holy shit! You cussed twice!" said Aphrodite. She fainted on her bed.

**"Fearless" by Taylor Swift**

"Thanks for the wonderful night, Stark. I had a great time," I said as he pulled up my driveway.

"No problem." He got out and opened my door like an old time gentle man. We got to the door and turned to each other. Instead of the normal goodnight, he pulled me close and we had our first kiss. It was so magical. Right afterwards, he stumbled to his car, while never taking his eyes off of mine, nd drove away looking amazed.

My lips tingled all night.


	2. Chapter 2

**This one's for Stevie Rae. :)**

**"Welcome To The Family" by Little Big Town**

I picked at my nails as Rephraim met the gang. They were staring at him with narrowed eyes.

Zoey stepped forward and said, "All right. We'll let you join us, but you try to turn us over to Kalona or hurt my best friend, things will get ugly. All the elements will kick your freaky bird butt." The Twins and Damien stood by Z.

Stark did too and said, "So will my arrows. And since I can't miss, you're screwed."

"As will I," said Darius.

Rephraim looked at my in alarm and I just smiled apologetically. "Welcome to the family."

**"Speak Now" by Taylor Swift**

I ran to the place they were getting married. I couldn't let him do this. I saw his freaky bird bride yelling at some bridesmaids. Hiding in the curtains, I saw her come down the aisle. I knew he wished it was me. That gave me the courage I needed.

As the preacher man said the famous line, I rose my hand and said, "Rephraim, don't say yes. Runaway with me, please!"

He smiled and said, "I hoped you would be here." He came down the aisle and took my hand. We ran out of the room with his ex bride yelling at the preacher.

**"Alejandro" by Lady Gaga**

I stared at the floor with my hands in my pockets as Dallas came up. "Hey, girl," he said.

"Hey. Listen, uh, things ain't workin' out for us. So, I think we should...see other people."

His face turned hard. "Is it that Raven Mocker?"

"No." One of my fledglings came over and put his arm around my waist.

Dallas gasped. "Alejandro?"

**"Hey Stephen" by Taylor Swift**

"Ug! Why didn't I just tell him? I'm such an idiot!" I said as I collapsed on my bed.

Zoey said, "Why do you like him? He's a Raven Mocker for crying out loud!"

"When I met him, I just saw a...spark of good in him. And he really is great. He loves me too, I know it."

"Then why don't you just tell him?"

"I'm afraid of rejection." I sighed.

**"Pressure" by Paramore**

I paced back and forth as I thought of how to tell Z. The jet was in view now and I felt the pressure to tell her build up. Once the plane landed, she ran over to me. We hugged and she said, "Oh Stevie Rae, it's so good to see you!"

"Uh Z? There's somethin' I need to tell y'all but I'm not sure how to tell ya. I'm just gonna spit it out." I took a deep breath and said, "I drank the last of your brown pop stash."

"NOOOOO!"

**"Dead Flowers" by Miranda Lambert**

I felt like a dead flower as Rephraim flew away. Could he not see we were meant for each other? I didn't feel him feeling any remorse or hurt. Not even the love he had for me only moments before. Of course it started raining as I ran for the HON and it stung like crazy! Maybe I was just hypersensitive. As I was entering the hell hole, I thought, _Come back to me soon, Rephraim._


	3. Author's Note Please Read!

**Hey guys! Sorry this isn't another chapter I just wanted to let you know that my family and I are moving into our own house! yay exciting, finally get to have my own room! Anywhoo, but my mom has told me (about a million times now) that I'm not going to be on the computer almost every day now, so sad news- my updating is going to be slow. Sorry guys but I hope you enjoy what I give you.**


	4. Chapter 3

Aphrodite

Because of You- Kelly Clarkson

"Mom! Shut up! I'm not going to be your puppet anymore."

"How dare you talk to me like that." She raised her hand to slap me, but I grabbed her arm.

"I can't believe I haven't done this sooner. Do you realize because of you, my life has been so screwed up? Only now that I've broken free of you, has my life rocked."

"Let go of me you ungrateful child."

I kept going. "Now I'm in love, I have true friends, I'm helping to defeat Darkness, and" tears formed in my eyes. "Nyx cares about me. She's the mother I never had." I pushed her away.

"Who needs you anyways? You cry, you're pathetic, and your weak. Those tears show your weakness and are because of your betrayal." She twitched off but not before Damien said, "Actually, crying is when you tear ducts-"

"Not helping!" I hissed.

Better Than Revenge- Taylor Swift

Little miss perfect just had to steal Erik. My world was falling apart, and all because of her. "Erik, please. I love you," I begged.

"No you don't. You're just using. Forget it bitch." He jogged off to go find Zoey Redbird. Like she's any better than me. Ha! She's probably a slut too. Look out Zoey Redbird. There's nothing I do better than revenge.

House That Built Me- Miranda Lambert

You know, a lot of fledglings miss their old homes. I don't. That hell hole wasn't even close to home. It was...hell. This school was really the house that built me. It helped me realize that there are people who care and life isn't about stuff like Vichy showers. It helped me find me real friends, Nyx, and Darius. And even though this one is fucked up, I still love it. It's my home.

As A Blonde- Selena Gomez and the Scene

"How come you guys get all the fun?" asked Shaunee.

Erin, Stevie Rae, and I shrugged. "Ever heard of the saying blondes have more fun?" Erin asked.

"I know but free ice cream because you're a blonde?" asked Zoey, shaking her head.

"You know, when I die, I'm coming back as a blonde," said Shaunee.

Prey For you- Jaron and the Long Road to Love

I've never been to church, but I do know they say to pray for the assholes that ruin your life. So I'll do the same for my mom. I pray she gets in a car accident, gets an STD and dies, and she cheats on Dad, he finds out, and he kicks her out. That would tell me there's someone looking out for me up there.

Lookin' For a Good Time- Lady Antebellum

"Nothing' like going to a club, right dorks?"

"Nope," said the twins.

Some guy came up to me and said, "Hey babe. What's your sign?"

"Lame!" I pushed him away. Then I saw Darius. He saw me to and came running over. "Hey."

"Hi. Are you looking for someone, my lady?" He smirked.

I shook my head. "Just a good time."


End file.
